House of Egypt part 2
by Sailor Sister
Summary: Nina and Eddie thought everything will be back to normal since the Evil one vanish. Yet there is still danger. Now they see two mysterious, a ghost girl, and their dad.
1. Chapter 1

As Nina and Eddie were in Eddie's house hanging out in New York. Eddie was drawing in his sketch book while Nina was writing. Nina look over his shoulder. "Who is that girl? Is there something Patricia should be worry about?," asked Nina. Nina sees a girl with long hair and had a rose in her hand.

Eddie looks at her. "No! It's so weird I don't even know her name yet I feel like I know her. Look who's talking. I could sense that you're writing about a guy.,"

"It's nothing romantic or anything. Also don't be so nosey.," Nina shot back.

Eddie stayed silence and look scared. "Do you hear that?," Then Nina heard something too. "Maybe is just Gran and your mom back from the store.,"

They hear the noise again. "Okay lets go downstairs again.," said Eddie. They went downstairs Nina was behind Eddie. Then they went to the kitchen and saw a two tall big guys with black hair and gray skins. They were ghost. "Hello Nina and Eddie or should I say Princess Meskhenet and Prince Asim.," said one of the guys. "I haven't formally introduce myself. I'm Usi and this guy is name Zuberi. We are friends of Senkhara.,"

Nina and eddie look at each other with fear in their eyes. "I got in I idea lets say the spell that got rid of The Evil One. Eddie nodded in agreement. "In the name of the royal family we banish you.," they both said but it didn't work. "Foolish kids. It takes more than that to get rid of us thanks to our leader.," said Zuberi. They both look at each other do. "What do we do now.," asked Eddie

"Run.," shouted Nina. They both started running and the guys were running after them. Usi and Zuberi started to throw dark crystal at them but they miss. This time they both felt the crystals were more powerful.

Eddie and Nina started running upstairs. Nina was behind Eddie. Usi made Nina trip by using his powers. Then he open a dark hole and it started sucking her in. Eddie saw her and ran back and grab her hand. The next thing Eddie knew the dark hole started sucking him in too. He use his other hand to grabbing the railing of the stairs. His hand slip and he started falling the hole.

"What do we do now.," shouted Nina. Then Queen Jamila came and use the power of her Crown and Sceptre. She vanish them. Nina and Eddie hug her and smiled. "You don't know how glab I am to see you.," said Nina in relief.

"Who were they and how did they know us?," asked Eddie.

"Don't worry about that now. Your mother and gran will be back less than an hour and I better get out of here. I don't know why they are after you but I will find out. I promise I won't let anything happen to you.," said Queen Jamila. "You still have the violet colored diamonds rings I gave you?,"

Eddie and Nina nodded. "You remember how to use them for you can go to the other world of Egypt and come back here.," Eddie and Nina nodded again. "Good. Just remember don't let nobody get their hands on those rings. Anybody can use them with the real spell. I would have let you use the bracelets that you found in Egypt that only you guys can use but with no enough power can kill you.,"

"Don't worry the ring will never leave our hands.," said Nina.

"Good. I see you both finish packing for school tomorrow. Also I came to tell you that I want you to see me the second you come to Anubis house. There is a lot I need to teach you.," said Queen Jamila.

* * *

Nina and Eddie were at the airport and said goodbye to their friends and family. They got in a plane for England. Nina was asleep and Eddie was listening to music. Then Eddie felt like that he wasn't in the airplane anymore. He was in a garden and saw the girl with blue/green eyes and dirty blonde hair. She look like about 15 years old. She was picking up flowers until a ghost figure came with gray skin and black hair. That look like a younger version of Senkhara.

"Hey I've been wondering where you were at. You can't hide any longer from me. I kept my promise now it's time to keep yours. Do you and your cousin have the seven stones.," said the ghost girl.

"You trick me and my cousin. My dad will make you pay.," said the girl with blue/green eyes/

The ghost girl laugh. "Your dad is weak thanks to the power you gave me.," said

Then a guy who look in his early 40s came running to them. "Leave my daughter alone or else.," The ghost girl laugh again then she uses her magic to make a dark crystal appear and hit her father. He was now dead. "Daddy.," shouted the girl.

* * *

Nina's dream.

Nina had a dream about a boy who was 15 with shaggy hair and green eyes. He was in his room then the ghost girl came.

"I already killed your uncle. I was about to kill your cousin but no both of you two have great power and easy to control so I can't kill you.," said the ghost girl.

"LEAVE MY FAMILY AND ESPECIALLY MY SIBLINGS ALONE!,' shouted the boy.

The ghost girl started laughing. "I don't want anything with your sibling just you two. ,"

Then a lady came in the boy's room. "Mom.,' shouted the boy.

"You're dead meat.," said the lady. "Nobody hurts my son.,"

"Don't worry I don't want to hurt him but I want to hurt you.," said the ghost girl. She whistle then the girl that Eddie daydream about came. She had red eyes and had a Egyptian knife and stabs the lady and dies.

Nina woke up and started breathing heavily. Eddie look at her. "Did you have the dream about the ghost girl, the daughter, and her father?,"

"No I have the dream about the ghost girl, the son , and his mother.," said Nina in fear.

**I keep my promises. Even if I ship Jorey now. The pairs will still be the same. I don't want to confuse nobody and I sorta had this story plan out. I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nina and Eddie were already in England when they arrived at Anubis House. They saw in Victor in his office.

"Corbierre I see the Osirian and The Chosen One have returned to Anubis House or should I say Prince Asim and Princess Meskhenet. The next one to take the throne in the other world of Egypt when there mom dies. Asim will take the place of his dad. Meskhenet will take the place of her mother.," said Victor. "They think I forgot but they are dead wrong thanks to the ring my father gave me.,"

Nina and Eddie came in to the living room.

"NINA.," yelled Amber in a cheerful tone. She hug Nina then she hugs Eddie. "Nina next time me and you better make a plan when to call each other. I am not a morning person especially somewhere around three in the morning. We all need our beauty sleep.,"

Mara, Jerome, Joy, Mick, and Alfie all greeted Nina and Eddie. Patricia and Fabian were the last ones to greet them. Patricia hug Nina first then she came to Eddie. "I miss you.," said Patricia.

"I miss you too yacker.," smiled Eddie. Then they hug. "Aww.," everybody in the room said and giggled.

"Shut up.," said Patricia all annoyed.

Then Nina and Fabian said hi all awkwardly. Amber notices that they wanted to be alone. "Come on they need some fabina time.,"

"But Trudy's cookies will be ready any minute.," said Alfie.

"ALFIE!," said Amber

Everybody left except Nina and Fabian. They were about to kiss. Then Trudy came in "The cookies are ready!,"

Alfie was the first one to get to the kitchen. Then they heard all heard a knock in the door. "I will get it.," said Eddie. He got up and answered the door. He was shock when he saw the same girls from his dreams. She had the same dirty blonde and the blue/green eyes.

"Hi I'm Kate. Is this Anubis House?," said Kate.

"Umm yeah.," said Eddie as he could barely spoke the words out off his mouth.

"Good could you point to Victor's office?," asked Kate.

Eddie stayed silence and still looking Kate. Then Patricia came to see what's going on. She saw Eddie staring at Kate.

"Hi I'm Kate.," Kate introducing herself to Patricia. She stick out her hand. Patricia didn't shake her hand. She just gave her a dirty look.

"Okay then.," Kate began. "Since that guy is brain dead. Could you please tell me where Victor's office.,"

"Sure I will tell you take the door that you just came in. Call a cab and tell him to take you back to the airport. Bye a one way plane ticket home.," said Patricia sounded all pissed.

Kate just laughed. She was about to open her mouth to say something then Trudy came in. "Hey there lovely. I'm Trudy," Trudy gave her a hug. "I think you and your brother will find it at home here.,"

"Thanks Trudy.,"

"Have you and your brother talk to Victor yet?," asked Trudy.

"No my brother is in front of the school where the cab left us. He's paying the cab driver.," said Kate. "He sent me to go and find Victor yet I can't find him.,"

"He is upstairs in his office.," said Trudy while leading her to his office. Eddie stills stares at her. Then Patricia clears her throat to get Eddie's attention.

"Huh?," said Eddie with a confused. Patricia glares at him and rolled her eyes. Jerome and Mara saw everything. Mara follows Patricia. Jerome just looks at Eddie and laughs. "This is almost as funny when you flirted with your sister.," Then he goes to his room.

As Nina walks up to him. "What did you do now?," asked Nina.

Eddie grabs Nina's arms gentle and walk her upstairs to Victor's window of his office. He got on his knees. "What are you doing?," asked Nina. He looks at the window and grab Nina by the shoulder so she can go down. They look at the window.

"That girl her name is Kate. I saw her in my vision. ," said Eddie. Nina gave a great look at Kate. Then she felt fear in her eyes. "I've seen her too.," Nina gasped.

"Where?," asked Eddie acted all concerned.

"In in my dreams.," answered Nina. Then she started to panic. "She is evil or was turn evil by a lookalike Senkhara and killed by her aunt.,"

"In my vision she was there she seem good but I saw the look alike Senkhara too.," said Eddie. "She's the same girl from my drawings.,"

"Whatever we do we can't trust her and we have to keep an eye on her. We can't tell anybody just yet.," said Nina.

Then Amber came up to them and saw them on the floor. "Is this Sibuna business I want in.,"

"Shh Amber.," Nina whispered.

Amber get down and see at the window of Victor's office. "That jacket the new girl is so vintage and so cute.," Then she turn at Eddie. "Is that the girl Patricia told me that you were staring at. Is this something she should know about.,"

"No I've seen her in my dreams before even when I was like about four.," said Eddie. "Now I'm having visions.,"

"Ooo this calls for a sibuna reunion.," said Amber all happily

"No we are not reunited sibuna again. Last time we reunited sibuna again. All you guys almost died by a the dark crystal. Joy and Mick went to a dark hole along with our mother. Also Eddie and I were control by a big evil and almost killed Patricia and Fabian.," said Nina. "We don't want to put you guys in danger.,"

"Also you guys will be lost without also. If you don't remember you guys would have been dead if it wasn't for Mara bring the water from the fountain of Egypt. You guys would been evil if it wasn't for Fabian and Patricia. Victor would have found the crowns and spectre and sacrifice you if it wasn't for Alfie and me spying on Victor 24/7 so we can be one step ahead of them.," said Amber.

Eddie took a deep breath. "Amber as a point. Look I don't know about you but I've been seeing Kate in my dreams since I was 4 years old. At one point dreams were normal then they turn into so dark. That I slept in my mom's room for almost a year. Now I'm having those dreams again when I was in train sleeping. It's even more darker. We've need all the help again.,"

"No you may take that risk but I won't.," yelled Nina.

"Hey I don't know about you but I'm not a big fan of being in team evil because somebody brainwash me. Last time I got brainwash I almost killed all the people I cared about.," yelled Eddie.

Nina and Eddie started arguing. "Wow you really are twins. So do I called a sibuna meeting when lights out up in the attic or our room?," smiled Amber.

Then a guy with light brown shaggy hair and green eyes came upstairs. "Hey I'm Dylan. Have you seen my sister Kate.,"

"She in Victor's office.," said Eddie. Nina starting looking at him all worried.

"What's wrong?," asked Eddie.

"You seen Kate in your dreams. Well I seen Dylan in mines.," said Nina. Eddie gave a concerned look to Nina.

"Sibuna meeting at the attic after lights out tell the rest of sibuna members.," said Nina

Amber and Eddie both nodded.

As they came to the dining room table everybody was there expect Victor, Kate and Dylan.

Amber whisper to Alfie "Sibuna meeting after lights out in the attic tell Jerome and Mara.," Alfie nodded and told Jerome and Mara they both nodded.

Eddie sat next to Patricia. "Whatever it is I am not interested.,"

"Just listen up yacker there is a sibuna meeting after lights out up in the attic. Tell Mick and Joy.," Patricia nodded and told Mick and Joy.

Then Victor came in and saw everybody walking around. "Everybody take your seats.,". Everybody took their seats. Victor saw Joy sitting on Mick's lap. "Ms. Mercer when I say take your seat I do mean your own seat. I know sharing is caring but sharing your seat is off limits.,"

Joy got off Mick and sat on the seat next to her. "Some of you guys already know that we have new students. Their names are Kate Parker and Dylan Parker.," said Victor while they walk in the livingroom. Victor walks up to Mick. "Mr. Sweet has told me that he has already told you that you will be sharing a room with Mr. Clark and Mr. Lewis this year.,"

"Yes he told me yesterday.," said Mick.

Then Victor walk up to Eddie and Fabian. "Mr. Rutter and Mr. Miller meet your new roommate Mr. Parker.,"

"Hey.," said Dylan all shyly.

"You're american.," said Eddie.

"Yeah me and my sister are from New York.," said Dylan.

"Ms. Parker you will be sharing a room with Ms. Millington and Ms. Martin.," said Victor. "I hope you enjoy your stay here in Anubis house.,"

"I will enjoy my stay a lot better if you called me Kate. Ms. Parker is my mother and calling my brother Mr. Parker. We are not married so don't make it seem that we are.," smiled Kate while everybody started laughing expect Dylan. He gave Kate the please be quiet or you will get in trouble look. "I want to be called Kate not Katherina or Ms. Parker. So if you can do that it will be great.,"

"You be quiet young lady. I will called you whatever I want and if you ever talk to me again like that I will be contacting your parents. Your stay at Anubis house will come to an end.," yelled Victor. "I had a look of your permitted record and lets just say I hope you follow your brother's examples. Now go to your room.,"

"Sure.," said Kate going upstairs. "Well I guess somebody woke up in the wrong side of the bed this morning.,"

* * *

As Kate starting unpacking then Nina and Amber came in. Amber starting looking through her things. "Um do you mind.," said Kate sounding all annoyed.

"Sorry I just really love your clothes.," said Amber

"Really? I thought a girly girl like you wouldn't like my goth clothing except for my jacket. Which it isn't really my taste. A friend of the family gave it me. I just wear because it's kinda chilly today.," said Kate.

"No I really love fashion even gloth fashion like black and leather.," lied Amber. "So Nina and Eddie are from New York too. So what part of New York are you and Dylan from?,"

"Dylan and I are from Westchester. You know the suburbs. ," answered Kate. Then Kate turn to Nina. "So are you and Eddie are from the city.,"

"Yes we are both from Brooklyn.," said Nina.

Meanwhile Eddie and Fabian stare at Dylan. Eddie whispered to Fabian "Did Nina told you everything?,"

"Yes she did. We can't trust him or Kate.," Fabian whispered back.

Dylan noticed them staring at him. "Can I help you with something no.,"

"No.," they both said at the same time.

Then they heard the grandfather clock again. "It's 10 o'clock you have five minutes precisely then I want to hear a pin drop.," Victor drop a pin. then they all went to bed.

5 minutes late. Everybody from Sibuna tiptoe to the attic.

"What's wrong Nina you look very worried.," Mara sounded worried.

"Ever since Eddie and I were kids we've been having nightmares about Kate and Dylan. I don't think they're American I think they're Egyptian.," said Nina.

"Wait hold up is that why Eddie has been staring at the new girl all day because he thinks she's evil not because he's into her.," said Joy

"Yes pretty much.," said Eddie

Patricia takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you.,"

"That's okay yacker.," said Eddie.

"I hate to ruin this peddie moment but I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and it sounds like Victor's," said Mara. She started to freak out.

"Peddie? You've been spending way too much with Amber.," said Eddie.

Nina uses her necklace to open a secret door. "Come on everybody in here.," Everybody goes in then Nina use her necklace to close it.

"Whoa this place is bigger than I expected.," said Mick. Joy, Mara, and Jerome nodded an agreement.

Eddie started walking around the small room. "Eddie your necklace is glowing purple.," said Patricia.

"That's weird there must be another door to open in this room.," said Fabian. Then he looks and sees where Eddie is standing is also glowing purple.

"Eddie the floor is glowing too.," said Fabian. Eddie looks to the ground then he notice the floor starting opening where he was standing. He falls into a hole and it started closing. The hole close before he could even hear him scream.

**If you want me to continued then I need more people to favorite, follow, and reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia sees Eddie falling. She was about to scream his name but Jerome covered her mouth. "Don't even think about screaming Trixie. If we can hear Victor then I'm pretty sure Victor can hear us.,"

"What about Eddie?," said Patricia.

"I don't know Patricia but we will find him. If I know Eddie he's probably find.," said Nina

Then the door open behind. "Hey.," said Eddie. Everyone gave a small scream.

"Eddie you shouldn't sneak up to people like that. Are you okay?," said Mara.

"I'm sorry but you guys gotta come down here.," said Eddie.

"What happen to you?," asked Fabian. "You got us worried sick.,"

"I don't know the next thing I knew my necklace was glowing and I ended up in some secret passageway. It look like a pyramid inside all old and it have egyptian drawing .," said Eddie

"You mean egyptian hieroglyphics.,"corrected Fabian.

"Whatever lets just go downstairs.," said Patricia.

As Eddie walks them to the door. They saw some dusty staircases. "Eww if I knew it was this dusty I would have weared sweats instead.," said Amber in a disgusted tone of voice.

"Shh come on the faster we walk the faster we get out of here before Victor notices us.," said Mara.

"It's not just dusty it's also very dark in here. I can't see anything.," said Joy then she step on Patricia's shoe.

"Hey!.," said Patricia.

"Sorry it's just so dark in here that outside is brighter than this place.," said Joy.

"Wait when I went to school at Australia I had to do a science project and I had to use a flashlight. I still have it in my pocket.," said Mick. Then he turn on his flashlight.

As they walk down the stairs they saw a hallway of a bunch of hieroglyphics. Fabian took out his phone but had no single. "Ugh I can't take a picture of the hieroglyphics. I got no single on my phone. Do you guys have any luck?," said Fabian.

The rest check their phone and they too got in single. "This is like Egypt all over again no phone single, no electricity, and no people but us.," said Amber.

Eddie and Nina look at the hieroglyphics. "Mick can you hand me the flashlight.," said Nina while looking at the hieroglyphics.

"Sure.," said Mick and hands her the the flashlight.

"Nina can you put the light more to the middle so you can both see.," said Eddie.

"Yeah sure.," responded Nina.

"What's going on?," asked Fabian.

"Fabian I can read it. I mean some of it," said Nina.

"What does it say.," said Patricia.

"I could only read some of it.," said Nina

"How could you read it. It takes scientists time for them to find the meaning for the hieroglyphics for hours and it took you guy less than five minutes.," said Mara.

"When we find out about our past all our memory came back. I remember that my mom taught us to read egyptian.," said Eddie.

Then Nina started to read. "The...Diamond...Of ...Egypt.," said Nina sounded out whatever she read. "I have trouble reading the rest. Can you read it Eddie?,"

"I will try I only know how much you know.," said Eddie. He looks at the hieroglyphics. "I remember when Anubis read me a story and I remember seeing those symbols. It said the 6 stones of Egypt.,"

"Eddie what our the stones if Egypt?," asked Joy

"I don't know Anubis and Amneris use to tell us stories but them when we were babies. I don't even remember the story.," said Eddie.

"Are you sure you can read the rest?," asked Mara

"No we were just started to learn how to how to read hieroglyphics two days before our mom sent us to the future.," said Nina.

"Talking about your mother when our you guys going to see her again maybe she can help us.," said Jerome.

Then Nina and Eddie remember that they have to meet their mom but they couldn't say anything.

"Yeah not for while.," said Eddie.

Alfie started to yawn. "When can we go to bed. I want to wake up early to get Trudy's chocolate muffin when their out of the oven.,"

"Yeah I think we should called it a night. I have early morning practice.," said Mick.

They all agree and tiptoe to their room. An hour after they went to bed. Nina make sure that Kate and Amber were asleep. Then she got up and went to go get Eddie. He was fast asleep.

"Eddie.," whispered Nina

Eddie woke up. He looks at the clock and sees it three o'clock in the morning. "Nina it's too early.,"

"Yes but for mom we are late. Since we decide to stay here we have double the work then we were normally have if we stayed at Egypt. Now get up before we wake up Dylan and Fabian.,"

They went to the end of the hallway and use their rings and ended up in the castle of Egypt in the other world. Queen Jamila saw them and look angry. "You're late.,"

"Sorry we have to wait for our roommates to fall asleep.," said Eddie.

"Well that's not important now. Just take your seat so we can learn your lesson.," said Queen Jamila.

They both sat on the table with food on their plates.

"What is this I thought we were having a lesson not having dinner.," said Eddie.

"Well you're both. One of the first steps we will be taking it's how to eat in front of big crowds. Since after me you Meskhenet will rule my side of Egypt and you Asim will rule your dad sid of Egypt. So your first meal will be the salad. Now grab the the silverware you're suppose eat salad from.," said Queen Jamila.

Eddie got the first fork he saw and started eating salad. "Mom I'm not a vegetable person but this salad is amazing.," he said eating with his mouth open.

"Asim, you have the wrong fork. Also I'm glad that you like the salad but how many times do I have to tell you don't put too much food in your mouth. Also if you put too much food on your mouth don't talk until you swallow.," said Queen Jamila.

"Sorry.," said Eddie.

Queen Jamila stay Nina eating salad with the a knife and the right fork. "Good job Meskhenet. Cutting your salad for putting a small amount in your mouth and using the right fork.,"

As they finish their salad. "Okay that enough for the meal part. Lets move on to how to talk egyptian. The most important thing because someday you might need to say a spell and I won't be there to help you like the last times I've been there.,"

Eddie didn't have trouble memorizing the language. While Nina did. "Asim good job. Meskhenet you need work. Asim you help Meskhenet with the language while Meskhenet helps you on your dinner table manners.,"

Both Nina and Eddie nodded. They were about to go home but Nina stop herself and Eddie. "Mom what do you know about the diamond of Egypt and the stones of Egypt?,"

"They are 6 stones of Egypt and one diamond. They are extremely powerful if you attractive them in mini shape pyramid that's why only the royal family that have a pure heart can attractive them or evil will happen. Now you better go or before people notice you guys are missing?,"

Nina and Eddie leave and came back at 5am with an hour before they have to wake up to get ready for school.

* * *

Everybody except Nina and Eddie were downstairs getting ready for the first day at school. Victor came downstairs to see everybody was getting ready for school and sees everybody except Nina and Eddie.

"Where's Martin and Eddison?," said Victor in a strict tone.

Everybody stayed silent. "I will repeat myself one more time and somebody better answer me. WHERE MARTIN AND EDDISON!," Victor started raising his voice.

"Sleeping.," everybody stayed silence.

Victor went to Eddie's room and looks at him still sleeping. "WAKE UP!," Victor yelled which it scared Eddie that he end up falling of his bed. Victor glared at him. "Listen to me just because you are the principal's son doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. You have 15 minutes to get ready for school.,"

He went to Nina's room. "WAKE UP!," yelled Victor. Nina woke up frighten. "You have 15 minutes to get ready to go to school. If not you and Eddie will both get detention.,"

Nina and Eddie leave Anubis house with one minute to spare.

* * *

Kate was in the girl's bathroom of the school with the door lock. Then she heard a knock in the door. She stayed quiet and ignores it.

"It's me.," Kate heard Dylan said. Kate open the door.

"I've been looking all over for you. One second I was right behind you then the next thing I knew you were running and I lost you.," said Dylan.

"Sorry I just need some alone time to fit my own hair. You know ever since we left home I haven't had one minute alone to myself.," said Kate

"Well I'm so sorry that you having alone time is more important than us finding the stones and the diamond. Did you forgot we had to chat with K.T? Now we are one minute late then we were supposed chat with her.," said Dylan.

"You can be such a drama queen sometimes.," said Kate all little annoyed.

"You don't take anything serious. Now lets use your compact to contact K.T.," said Dylan.

Kate open her compact and looks at it. "Contact K.T.,"

Then K.T was brought up to the screen, "We are supposed to be chatting a minute ago.," said K.T with anger.

"Well you know K.T don't be surprise that we didn't you a day later.," said Dylan.

"Well Kate you need to take things more serious. Willow and I didn't said you here to the past to have your own little playground. You're here for one purpose only and that is to find the stones and the diamond.," said K.T

"Yeah I'm sorry and I should know better.," said Kate looking a little sad.

"Did you found at least a stone?," asked K.T

"No not yet. Kate is right we had no minute alone so we can't find anything without anybody noticing us.," said Dylan.

"Also it would be easier if we had a map to find the stones.," said Kate.

"I wish I could give you a map but I don't have it. It's somewhere around the boarding school.," said K.T.

"Well class is going started well bye.," said Dylan.

"Bye.," said K.T. Kate closes her compact and they both went to class.

**Need like 5 reviews so I can continued **


End file.
